


Transformers Halloween: Sparkling's edition

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: A Transformers Halloween [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cartoons & Comics, Fan Art, Gen, Other - Freeform, traditional
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Baby Bumblebee gets to go to the pumpkin patch!





	1. Baby Bumblebee's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee gets to go to the pumpkin patch!


	2. Costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Bumblebee doesn't know what to think about his costume.


	3. Trick or treat!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had to get a goodie!


	4. Go for it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding the perfect goodie!


	5. Success!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His favorite!


	6. Break time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a little break.


	7. Sleepy Baby Bee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing at the Pumpkin Patch can be exhausting!


End file.
